mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic (Super Smash Flash 2)
Sonic is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. His moves are taken directly from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Sonic Battle. Sonic was ranked 19th on the v0.8 tier list, a drastic dropdown from his v0.7 position (4th to second last). Despite having fast attacks and useful techniques, he is brought down by extremely low priority in his attacks, lack of a projectile, poor range, unsafe options, considerably large size, being a fastfaller making him easy to KO, light weight, below average aerial game, lack of reliable KO moves (However, his Spin Dash is a decent KO move), and a rather predictable recovery. It should be noted that Sonic is the first character to have more than four special moves. (his midair Down Special is a Meteor Smash) He (as a CPU player) also has a tendency to make his Spin Dash go off the edge, S.D. himself in the process. All of these factors bring him down to a lackluster position on the new tier list. Yet, if he is properly controlled, he can be one of the most deadly characters (especially with his Spin Dash and Homing Attack). His new rank in v0.9 is currently pending. Attributes In the newly released v0.9 demo, Sonic's attributes have changed in comparison to his former appearance in Brawl. Sonic is still the fastest character in the game, but due to the new game mechanics, Sonic is harder to control when dashing as it is hard for Sonic to quickly turn on a dime. As a result to this loss of control, Sonic also has a harder time dashing to an opponent and grabbing as he can easily run past the opponent before initiating the attack. Sonic is also a faster faller compared to Brawl and his recovery no longer gives him the ability to stay long in the air as he could in Brawl. These changes can frustrate veteran Sonic players from Brawl and earlier demos as Sonic is now limited in his movement as he can now easily self-destruct even on a large stage. On the pro side, Sonic's knockback power has significantly increased especially in comparison to the previous demo which actually provides Sonic with a wider variety of KO moves. All of Sonic's smashes have above average KO power; his up air has good knockback to KO an opponent; his air down special is one of the strongest meteor smashes in the game, and his side special has high potential for a KO when fully charged. Sonic's gameplay is still the same: hit and run tactics. However, due to these changes in the last demo, Sonic's gameplay is more awkward to perform and takes practice for a player to be proficient with him in the new demo. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Left Jab. 2% *Standard Attack 2: Right Jab. 4% *Standard Attack 3: Side Kick. 6% *Down Tilt: Slides his feet forward while ducking. This move has upwards set-knockback. 5% *Down Smash: Spin Dashes to one side, then to the other, like in Brawl, but has more range. 9% uncharged, 13% fully charged. This is probably Sonic's best ranged attack and has great KO power. *Forward Tilt: Does a Mule Kick. 8%. *Forward Smash: Does a wind-up punch. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. It has greater KO than the previous demo with above average KO power but the move is hard to pull off due to Sonic's speed and lack of control. *Up Tilt: Kicks upwards out in front of him twice. The first kick is weak but traps opponents into the second kick. It is the only up tilt to be a combo. 7% for the first kick, 8% for the second. *Up Smash: Spin pops into the air, ripping out multiple hits and then coming down. 4 hits for 14% uncharged, 4 hits for 20% fully charged. This attack has great KO power (capable of knocking Mario out at 32%) and may be Sonic's best KO move in the new demo. *Dash Attack: Spin Roll. Sonic curls into a ball and grinds to a stop. 10%. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Insta-Shield. Curls into a ball and spins in place. It deals two hits, with the second hit having more knockback. Two hits each for 7%. This may be Sonic's best air move both for defense and offensive as the attack lasts longer than most other air attacks. *Forward Aerial: Dives forward spinning his head, dealing eight hits, with the last hit having good knockback. Five hits for 2 each, then another one for 3%. In the new demo, this move is harder to pull off due to Sonic's lack of control, so it is not as good as it was in Brawl. *Back Aerial: Sticks his leg out forward, then kicks out backwards behind him. It has some start-up lag, but it can be a very effective "Wall of Pain." 13%. In the new demo, however, the KO power is low compared to Sonic's smash attacks and up air so it is not as effective as it is in Brawl. *Up Aerial: Spreads his legs out, then brings them together while kicking upwards. Two hits. One of Sonic's few KO moves. First hit deals 9%, second hit deals 6%. *Down Aerial: Downwards rocket kick. 8%. This move can be used quickly for ground recovery or to KO an aired opponent. *Down Special: Unlike other characters, Sonic has an extra move when he uses his down special in the air: the bounce attack. Sonic will pause in midair and bounce to the ground. 7% The move travels all the way to the ground, so it can be a SD if Sonic is over the edge, however, Sonic can still move horizontally and even grab ledges during the move. If Sonic hits the ground or a grounded opponent, Sonic will bounce slightly off the ground where he is free to do other attacks or even use his up special again even if he already used it. If Sonic hits a ground opponent, the opponent with bounce slightly off the ground and sometimes become stunned by the attack. If Sonic hits an air opponent, Sonic will bounce off the opponent, but the opponent will be smashed directly to the ground or off the screen. This is Sonic's meteor smash and is one of the most powerful meteor smashes when used on an aired opponent (though it has little KO power on ground ones). This move is great as a defense move or to use on numerous opponents and is a great move to recover from a possible star finish. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches both hands out to grab. *Pummel: Knees opponent. First hit 3%, all other hits 2%. *Forward Throw: Kicks opponent diagonally forward. Good combo starter. 7% *Back Throw: Does a back flip while holding the opponent and slams them on the ground, sending them backwards. 8% It can KO opponents close to ledges and has better priority the higher the damage of the opponent. *Up Throw: Throws opponent in the air, spinning below them, and does a final spin hit, knocking them upwards with good power. 16%. This throw can potentially KO light-weight opponents at around 100%. *Down Throw: Charges a Spin Dash on the opponent. 10% Other *Ledge Attack: Climbs onto the stage and kicks forward with both legs. 7% *100% Ledge Attack: None. *Floor Attack: Does a kick similar to his forward tilt in appearance. Risky because it only attacks in front of him and leaves him vulnerable if the opponent is behind him. 6% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Sonic jumps onto the stage in ball form from the foreground and makes his Brawl pose. He then says, "Hey, I'm ready when you are." *Taunts: **Standard: Sonic runs in place and then faces the camera taunting, "You're too slow!" **Side: Sonic does a backflip and poses, tutting. **Down: Sonic flips, does his Sonic Adventure pose, exclaiming, "Come on, step it up!" *Fanfare: Act Clear theme from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. *Win poses: **Gives a thumbs up and says, "Nobody can keep up with me!" **He will rub the palms of his hands and say "Too easy. That was a piece of cake!" **Does a flip and pose, all while saying, "Man, I looked forward to that!" *Loses: Claps to the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Sonic1n.png|Sonic taunting in Sky Sanctuary Zone. Sonic2x.png| and Sonic running in Chaos Shrine. Sonic3.png|Sonic forward smashing in Galaxy Tours. Sonic4c.png|Sonic using Light Dash on in Green Hill Zone. Sonicbig.gif|Sonic first line art in the DOJO!!. External links *Sonic's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Sonic's Animation Archive *Sonic's Brawlification petition *Sonic's v0.8 dev blog Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Sonic universe Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Third-Party Characters